The present invention relates to a customizable nest plate for use in positioning and securely holding a device under test.
Certain devices are more easily tested and worked on while held securely in position. For example, when performing maintenance on cellular phones, a person may more easily work with the phone if it is held securely in position. In addition, holding the device under test in position serves to protect it from potential damage while being worked on. For certain applications, a nest plate may be custom-made for a particular device under test. In order to customize a nest plate, the device under test is measured and appropriate configuration and machining is made of the nest plate to accommodate the device under test, along with a mechanism to hold it in place such as nest pins located in predetermined locations. In addition, certain devices require that they be elevated above a nest plate. Therefore, a nest plate must sometimes include a custom-made mechanism for elevating a device under test above the nest plate.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method of customizing a nest plate and other mechanisms for accommodating a device under test while positioned on a nest plate.
A method consistent with the present invention is used to nest a device under test on a nest plate. An alignment device is used for marking a position in the nest plate for placement of a nest pin for use in nesting the device on the nest plate. A guide hole in the alignment device is used for creating a hole in the nest plate at the position for receiving the nest pin, and the nest pin is secured into the hole at the position. The steps are repeated for any additional nest pins to be used to nest the device.
An adjustable stop block consistent with the present invention is used for nesting a device under test. It includes a base for placement against a nest plate having a plurality of nest apertures. The base defines an elongated aperture for use in adjustably securing the base to the nest plate using a fastener positioned in the elongated aperture and connected to one of the nest apertures. The adjustable stop block also includes a vertical portion having first and second ends. The first end of the vertical portion is connected to the base and the second end of the vertical portion extends away from the nest plate when the base is secured to the one nest aperture. When in use to nest the device under test, the vertical portion contacts the device.
A ramp consistent with the present invention is used for elevating a device under test above a nest plate. The ramp includes a base for placement against a nest plate having a plurality of nest apertures, and the base defines an elongated aperture for use in adjustably securing the base to the nest plate using a fastener positioned in the elongated aperture and connected to one of the nest apertures. A vertical portion is connected to the base and includes a variable portion for contacting the device under test and elevating the device under test above the nest plate. The ramp optionally includes an adjustment portion for joining together two of the ramps and adjusting a distance between the variable portions of the two ramps for use in adjusting the height of the device under test above the nest plate.